


Glimpse into the Future

by alynwa



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: Alan thinks he knows what's coming.





	Glimpse into the Future

Denny and Alan were in Denny's limo heading back into central Boston after having spent Thanksgiving at Shirley and Carl's along with Edwin Poole, who revealed that their law firm was bankrupt; his foster son Turnip, who had stuck a knife in Shirley's behind the day before; Melvin Palmer, who Denny invited and Alan loathed; and Jerry Espenson and Katie Lloyd, who started off the day as the sanest people there and ended up having their ugliest and worst fight. The two saving graces were that Shirley accepted Carl's marriage proposal and there was pie.

Denny looked at Alan, who was staring out the window. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Swiveling his head to face the older man he responded, "Why wouldn't I be all right?"

"Well, you just witnessed me making a fool of myself by thinking it was my birthday."

"No one thinks you're a fool, Denny. We'll go see the doctor next week, okay?" When Denny nodded, Alan asked, "Are you staying in your condo or are you going back to the house?"

"I was thinking of going into the office tomorrow for a bit; you know, to show the associates a named partner isn't too good to come to work the day after Thanksgiving."

"So, you'll be staying in town?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Sleepover?"

Denny eyed Alan suspiciously. "Why tonight?"

Alan turned his body so that his right arm was on top of the seat and his right leg was on it. "Today our very dysfunctional family got together and though we tried, we didn't kill each other. I want that warm fuzzy feeling I have to extend into the night and I can't do that alone in my hotel room. I would have thought you'd be feeling the same way. I want to come home with you. It's not that late, we can watch a movie and sip Irish coffees. What do you say?"

Denny smiled and then leaned forward and said to the chauffeur, "Dave, take us to my condo."

When they arrived, Dave exited the car to open the door. As he helped his employer out, he asked, "Do you want me to pick you up in the morning?"

Denny moved to give Alan room to get out. "No, I'll call you to let you know what time to get me tomorrow evening. Goodnight, Dave."

"Goodnight, Sir. Goodnight, Mr. Shore."

Less than an hour later, the two men were settled on top of Denny's king - sized bed in their pajamas watching "Apocalypse Now" as they munched on lightly - buttered popcorn and sipped whiskey - infused coffee. Denny had chosen the movie and was mildly surprised that Alan hadn't objected.

 _In fact,_ Denny thought, _he's been unusually quiet since we left Shirley's._ He glanced at his friend who seemed to be completely involved in the movie, but Denny knew better. _He's been a thousand miles away all evening._

When the credits started to roll, Alan got up and took the nearly empty bowl into the kitchen. When he returned, he turned down his side of the bed and got under the covers. He turned off the lamp on his nightstand and leaned against the headboard. "Are you ready to sleep, Denny?"

Denny slurped the last of his coffee. "I am." He put his cup down and pulled the bedding out from under him and slid into bed. He fully expected Alan to slide over and when he didn't, he held out his arms for the younger man to join him.

"Turn out the light, Denny. Please."

"The timer will turn it off in five minutes."

"Please."

"Oh, all right!" The older man grunted as he turned and reached for the light switch. The stretching tired him out and he flopped onto his back. Huffing from the effort he said, "Okay, the light is out. Now, will you please get down here so I can get some sleep?" Denny's eyes adjusted and he could see that that Alan hadn't moved. He rubbed the younger man's arm. "What's _wrong?_ "

"I lied, Denny," Alan answered. "I am not all right. When you told Shirley and me that you become confused when you're upset, like earlier today, that was the first time I really realized that you will always have me, but I'm not always going to have _you._ " His emotions threatened to overwhelm him and he struggled for a moment to maintain control. "That scared me. I want, I want to do things differently tonight, if you don't mind. Instead of me sleeping on your chest, I want you to sleep on mine." 

"I'm bigger than you are, Alan."

"I know. That's why I'm sitting up; if you lean against me, I won't be uncomfortable. If you are, we can switch back, but I'd like to try it my way."

Denny didn't answer, but instead, began moving his bulk closer to his bed partner. He hefted himself up so that he could place his head on the right side of Alan's chest. When he did, Alan wrapped his arms around him. Denny could feel Alan rub his cheek against the top of his head and sigh in contentment. "This isn't so bad," he observed as he got more comfortable.

Alan tightened his grip. "Good. I know you're going to live a productive, good life for years to come, but I want you to know that I'm always going to be here for you, Denny. I love you."

Denny snorted. "You're such a girl!" he exclaimed, but at the same time, he maneuvered a bit closer to Alan. They remained quiet for a few minutes until Denny announced, "I can feel your heart beating."

"I know. That's why I like to sleep on you. Listening to your heartbeat relaxes me and when you start snoring, I sleep like a baby." He adjusted his body so that he was curled slightly around Denny. "Goodnight."

_He was walking down a hospital corridor. There was no one in the hall and he didn't remember arriving, but he knew he was in a hospital. He stopped at a door that said D. Crane where the patient's name would be. Confused, he opened the door and stepped inside. There was a man lying in the bed and Alan was shocked to see it was Denny, but he seemed smaller somehow, almost fragile. He moved closer, inclining his head to get a closer look just as Denny opened his eyes to stare at him. "Hi, Denny. How are you?"_

_The older man opened his mouth and began screaming, "Get away from me! Get away from me! I don't know you! I don't know you!"_

_Shocked, Alan stumbled backwards until his butt hit the door. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the door knob, turned it and then slid backwards out of the door, all the while with Denny screaming for him to get away._

_He leaned against it and then slid down until he could go no farther without moving his feet. He began to cry as he covered his face with his hands. "He didn't know me!" he sobbed heartbroken. "Denny didn't know me!"_

"Alan! Wake up!"

Alan awoke suddenly and a bit disoriented. When he realized where he was, he reached for Denny and held on for dear life. "Oh, thank God!" he said.

Denny wiped tears from Alan's face with his hand. "You started crying in your sleep. Were you having one of your night terrors?"

Even though the dream was still fresh in his mind, Alan responded, "Yes, thanks for waking me up before it got worse."

"You want me to turn on the lamp?"

"No, it's all right. I'm just going to the bathroom." A few minutes later, he got back into bed.

"My turn," Denny said as he headed off in the same direction. When he got in bed, he moved to his usual place and tapped Alan on his shoulder to make him slide over. When they were settled, he asked, "So, are you going to tell me about it?"

The younger man shuddered and said, "No, it's okay. I'm fine. Let's get back to sleep."

Denny brought both his arms around his best friend. "As much as I can promise you, Alan, I promise I'll always know who you are." He squeezed Alan and whispered fiercely, "I will _fight_ to remember you, I swear it! I love you, too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Denny?"

"What? I'm tired!"

"Let's not go in tomorrow. The associates don't need to see you and spend time with you, but I _do._ Let's fly to New Orleans!"

"If I say yes, will you shut up and let me sleep?"

"I promise."

"Then, _laissez les bon temps roule!"*_

*Let the good times roll!


End file.
